


Sanatory: The Silent Hill Chronicles

by GothLady



Series: Sanatory Series [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Naruto, Silent Hill (Video Game Series), Slender (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Horror, Mystery, Psychological Horror, Silent Hill References
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothLady/pseuds/GothLady
Summary: Quem diria que o que passei naquele lugar não era nada comparado com agora. Tudo começou com uma viagem, mas o maldito motorista resolveu cortar caminho, agora Yui está desaparecida e o pior, logo nesta cidade. A morte espreita pelas ruas de Silent Hill e encontrar Yui não será nada fácil. Dessa vez o inimigo tem nome e será uma corrida contra o relógio para erradicá-lo e salvar Yui.
Relationships: Kin Tsuchi/Sai
Series: Sanatory Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719187





	1. Chapter 1

_Eu estava andando pela cidade. Uma densa névoa pairava sobre ela e cinzas caíam do céu. Aquelas ruas não me eram familiares e eu tinha a impressão de que sombras ocultas se movimentavam pela névoa. Entrei em um parque de diversões abandonado de repente o céu ficou vermelho e um demônio enorme apareceu._

Acordei tremendo e suando frio. Há muito tempo isso não acontecia e tinha certeza de o que eu tinha visto era real, e era. Eu tinha acabado de ter uma visão, não muito clara, mas era uma visão. Há muito tempo que não me sinto assim.

Deixe-me apresentar, meu nome é Tsuchi Kin, eu era paciente do Sanatório de Willow Hill, que foi queimado por um piromaníaco com intenção de sacrificar Alessa, que era como uma irmã para mim, e fazer Samael nascer, mas eu pulei do penhasco para não fazer parte desse ritual e Alessa dividiu sua alma e a escondeu em um lugar seguro, mas isso acabou amaldiçoando o local. Construíram um hotel em cima do sanatório sem saber disso e pessoas começaram a morrer até seu total abandono (se bem que esse hotel era frequentado principalmente por suicidas).

Com isso, os espíritos que morreram lá ficaram carentes e ansiavam por companhia, por isso começaram a matar todo ser vivo que entrava para isso. Há oito anos, um grupo de adolescentes foi passar as férias no hotel. Eles queriam ver se o lugar era realmente assombrado, mas graças à idiotice deles, eu conheci aquele que acabaria com o espírito do piromaníaco e me traria de volta à vida.

\- Kin, está tudo bem? Você está pálida. – Sai disse se sentando na cama e me tirando dos meus devaneios.

\- Acho que tive uma visão.

\- Uma visão?

\- Não muito precisa, mas tenho certeza de que era uma visão.

Ele me abraçou por trás como se quisesse me confortar e beijou a lateral da minha cabeça. Segurei em seus braços. Estava muito perturbada por causa da visão. Sentia que coisas ruins estavam prestes a acontecer, se ao menos a visão tivesse sido mais precisa.

Passado este incidente, Sai foi para a aula enquanto eu tomava conta da Yui. Yui possui cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis e tem 4 anos. Ela pode ter saído de mim, mas não é a minha filha.

\- Olha mãe! – Apesar dela me chamar de mãe, mas acho melhor assim.

Foi ver o que era. Ela estava em frente à televisão. Foi uma luta para descobrir como é que funciona esse aparelho. Bem, morri com 10 anos, se considerar os 80 e sei lá quantos anos que fiquei morta e sem sair do Sanatório de Willow Hill, tenho mais de 100 anos e só há quatro anos que descobri a televisão. Trágico, não?

Fui ver o que era. Estava no noticiário que alguém tinha passado por todas as barreiras que as autoridades impuseram para chegar ao Hotel Dasdon, que foi construído em cima do Sanatório de Willow Hill e o prédio agora era ruína. Fiquei em choque. Mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Não consegui me manter de pé, minha visão escureceu e é tudo que eu me lembro.

Sai’s POV

Até que enfim! Essa era a última prova que faria na faculdade. Acabei a prova e tudo o que eu pensava era ir para casa e descansar um pouco. Novamente, meu futuro ex-professor Hatake Kakashi me chamou para a viagem que faríamos antes da formatura. Eu não queria ir, afinal Pain, Konan, Shikamaru, Temari e Hinata iriam também e eu estou ressentido pelo que aconteceu no Hotel Dasdon.

\- Tem certeza de que não quer ir?

\- Claro, professor. Eu tenho uma garotinha pequena em casa e preciso ajudar minha namorada a cuidar dela.

\- Leve as duas. Muita gente vai levar sua família também.

Muita coisa mudou nesses quatro anos. Yui nasceu, não conseguimos voltar ao Hotel Dasdon, não vende Phoenix Down por aqui, Kin e eu namoramos (depois de muita luta para que ela admitisse gostar de mim e eu não consigo imaginar como seria minha vida se não a tivesse conhecido) e comecei a investir no meu diploma.

Depois dele e de outros professores encherem o meu saco para ir nessa maldita viagem, acabei cedendo. Kin ia me matar por não ter falado com ela antes, mas eu resisti o máximo que pude. Estou com um pressentimento ruim sobre esta viagem.

Cheguei em casa e vi Kin desmaiada no sofa e Yui tentando acordá-la.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Eu não sei. Estávamos vendo TV e de repente mamãe passou mal e desmaiou.

\- O que aconteceu? – Disse Kin despertando, para o nosso alívio.

\- Você desmaiou. – Eu disse. – Como se sente?

\- Estou bem. Yui, querida, por que não vai pro seu quarto brincar?

\- Ok. – Yui foi para o quarto dela enquanto ficamos na sala.

\- O que aconteceu? Está pálida.

\- Acabei de ver no noticiário que o Hotel Dasdon está em ruínas.

\- Mas como?!

\- Eu não sei. Seja lá quem deve ter feito isso, sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo e quem estava procurando.

\- Alessa. – Eu disse por fim. – Você suspeita da Ordem? Mesmo depois de tanto tempo?

\- Só eu, você e a Ordem sabíamos que Alessa estava lá. Nós estamos aqui, seus ex companheiros desconhecem Alessa, então só sobrou a Ordem. Alguns membros já foram lá procurar por Alessa, mas as criaturas do sanatório e do hotel deram um jeito neles.

\- Isso foi há quanto tempo?

\- A última vez foi depois que vocês estiveram lá pela primeira vez. Eles ouviram os relatos dos seus ex companheiros desconhecem, acharam que estava tudo bem e foram para lá. – Parece que essa ordem não desiste tão fácil.

\- Você acha que Samael vai finalmente nascer?

\- Não creio. Antes do incêndio que destruiu o sanatório, Alessa dividiu sua alma em duas, dividindo também o demônio. É preciso uni-las se quiser com que ele nasça.

\- E onde está essa segunda parte da alma?

\- Em um lugar seguro. – Percebi que poderia durar mil anos, mas a resposta seria a mesma.

\- Sabe aquela viagem antes da formatura? Resolveram encher o meu saco de novo. – Achei melhor mudar de assunto. – Me convenceram a ir e a levar você e a Yui.

\- O QUE?! Você confirmou essa viagem sem me consultar?!

\- O que posso fazer? Resisti o máximo que pude.

Discutimos um pouco (que durou umas quatro horas) até que ela cedeu. Discutir com a Kin é difícil, mas aprendi ao longo de quatro anos de convivência que se você quer convencê-la, precisa ter paciência, uma boa argumentação, não gritar e usar uma armadura para o caso de algum objeto voar na sua direção.


	2. Chapter 2

Sai’s POV

O dia da viagem chegou. Muitos levaram suas famílias, tanto que os ônibus lotaram. Eu, Kin e Yui estávamos em um ônibus com Pain, Konan, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari e os professores Kakashi, Kurenai, Yamato, Asuma e Gai. Sou amaldiçoado, é isso!

Na primeira vez em que saí com os outros cinco alunos, acabamos em um hotel assombrado construído em cima de um misterioso sanatório e quase perdemos nossas vidas. Na última vez que saímos juntos, voltamos a este mesmo hotel e acabei ferido, abandonado e tendo que andar 10 quilômetros atrás de um telefone.

A viagem seguia seu curso normalmente, quando o motorista desviou do caminho normal. Kin se levantou e foi até o motorista. Ao que parece ela foi perguntar alguma coisa, mas depois acabou gritando com ele. Todo mundo foi para a parte da frente para ver e ouvir melhor. Eu fiquei no meu lugar com Yui. Mas que diabos Kin foi discutir com o motorista?!

Kin’s POV

Vi o motorista desviar bruscamente do caminho. Eu não teria dado importância, mas algo me dizia que alguma coisa muito ruim iria acontecer caso pegássemos aquele caminho. Fui perguntar ao motorista por que tínhamos desviado do caminho. Olha o que o maldito me deu como resposta:

\- Aquele caminho é muito longo. Resolvi pegar um atalho cortando pela cidade de Silent Hill. – Fiquei em chocada quando ele disse isso.

\- Você ficou louco?! Quer nos matar?! Dê a meia volta e vamos pelo outro caminho!

\- Moça, se acalme...

\- Me acalmar? Me acalmar?! Você tem noção para onde está indo?!

\- Para Silent Hill, para cortar caminho.

\- Dê a meia volta ou pare imediatamente para a gente descer!

\- Mas moça...

\- Mas porra nenhuma! Silent Hill é uma cidade que quero distância!

Comecei a gritar com o motorista, mas mesmo ele se encolhendo, ele ainda dirigia. Uma multidão se aglomerou na parte da frente do ônibus, mas não me importava. O que eu queria era sair daquele ônibus o mais rápido possível. Os professores chegaram e comecei a discutir com eles de que não iria passar por Silent Hill enquanto um deles tentava se desculpar com o motorista.

\- Cuidado! – Gritou um professor.

Vi uma silueta parada no meio da estrada (tenho certeza de que era de uma pessoa adulta). Isso é tudo que eu me lembro antes do motorista virar o ônibus bruscamente para desviar e ele rolar pela beira da estrada.

Sai’s POV

O ônibus capotou e virou. Eu me joguei em cima da Yui para protegê-la. Isso é tudo que eu lembro antes de tudo virar o conhecido breu. Quando acordei, eu estava virado de costas e Yui tinha sumido. Saí dos destroços do ônibus, assim como Kin, Pain, Konan, Shikamaru, Temari, Hinata, Kakashi, Yamato, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai e o motorista.

\- Onde está Yui? – Perguntou Kin mais preocupada que o normal?

\- Eu não sei.

\- Anda, me ajuda a procurá-la!

Reviramos o ônibus e arredores dele, mas não achamos nada, nem mesmo um único rastro. Kin começou a gritar palavrões e um “Eu disse para não pegar esse caminho!” para o motorista. Todos concordaram que o melhor a fazer era procurar um telefone. O motorista disse que não estávamos longe de uma cidade, então fomos até lá. Kin estava inquieta.

Chegamos a um ponto em que tudo estava encoberto por nuvens cinzentas e chovia. Percebemos que não eram gotas de chuva que caíam do céu e sim cinzas. Kin ficou pálida de repente.

\- Puta merda! Está tudo começando a se encaixar! – Gritou ela, arrancando interrogações de todo o resto, inclusive de mim.

\- Poderia explicar o que está claro? – Perguntou Kakashi.

Kin apontou para uma placa enorme. Nela estava escrito “Bem vindos a Silent Hill”. Eu congelei. Pelo que eu ouvi falar de Silent Hill, Alessa tinha vindo de lá, havia um culto chamado A Ordem, que queria que Samael nascesse por meio do sofrimento de uma criança, essa criança era Alessa e que o Phoenix Down que encontrei veio daqui.

\- Essa não é a cidade em que Alessa...

\- É sim. Não temos muito tempo. – Kin foi entrando na cidade como uma louca.

\- Quem é Alessa? – Perguntou Temari.

\- É uma longa e complicada história. – Dei de ombros e entrei na cidade.


	3. Chapter 3

As ruas estavam desertas e cheias de fuligem. A neblina não chegava a ser densa, mas ainda assim não colaboravam muito com a nossa visibilidade. O mais estranho era que eu sentia que estava sendo observado. Tinha um telefone no meio da rua, mas quando fomos ver, ele estava mudo.

\- Merda! – Exclamou Pain.

\- Corram! – Gritou Kin antes de começar a correr e ouvi o barulho de correntes.

No início não entendi nada. Mas ao olhar para trás, vi emergir da neblina um pessoa. Era um homem musculoso que estava carregando alguma coisa. Quando ele se aproximou, vimos que ele tinha uma pirâmide de ferro na cabeça e carregava uma espada enorme pingando sangue. Imediatamente nós começamos a correr. A criatura com cabeça de pirâmide, Pyramid Heard para simplificar, alcançou o motorista e o rasgou ao meio com a espada.

Kin’s POV

Assim que gritei para aquele bando de vagabundos, eu comecei a correr, pois senti uma presença diferente e ameaçadora. Bem, eu vivi como fantasma durante 80 anos em um hotel/sanatório assombrado, tenho PHD em diferenciar as presenças das pessoas.

Claro que nenhum daqueles infelizes me ouviu. Espere aí, cadê o Sai? Porra, há 8 anos que esse desgraçado me conhece e ainda não aprendeu que minhas ordens devem ser seguidas sem questionamento ou ele se fode?! Se ainda não entendeu, vou explicar melhor. Quando conheci Sai, ele tinha 16, quando ele voltou ao hotel, ele tinha 20 e agora tem 24. Ou seja, 8 anos que nos conhecemos.

Corri até despistar aquela presença ameaçadora, mas outra tomou seu lugar. Na verdade, a própria Silent Hill tinha uma presença ameaçadora. Era como se a morte espreitasse pelas ruas esperando pela hora certa para atacar. Era muito diferente do que acontecia no hotel. A atmosfera de Silent Hill chegava a estremecer a alma. E eu achei que Alessa estava exagerando quando me contou de sua cidade natal.

Ao virar a esquina, quase fui acertada pela faca de uma enfermeira, sorte que eu consegui escapar a tempo. Ela veio me atacar de novo, mas desviei, agarrei seu braço e o torci, fazendo-a largar a faca. Peguei a faca e dei vários golpes em sua face deformada até que ela caísse sem forças no chão. Ao olhar para ela com mais atenção, percebi que era uma das enfermeiras do sanatório. Agora estava tudo claro! Tinha que agir imediatamente.

Andei até encontrar um mercado. Lá teria tudo o que eu precisava. Encontrei um cão sem pele no caminho, mas peguei um bastão de baseball e o acertei em cheio, fazendo-o dar um mortal para trás e cair no chão. Parti para cima dele e esmaguei-lhe a cabeça.

De volta à minha busca, achei algumas armas para serem vendidas, facas e munições. Peguei pistolas de cartucho, bastante munição, um cinto para pendurar a munição e algumas facas. Depois eu fui para a sessão de botânica e encontrei plantas mortas e alguns saquinhos com temperos. Agora só precisava de mais algumas coisas.

Sai’s POV

Ainda estávamos correndo com Pyramid Heard atrás e ele parecia que não ia desistir tão fácil. Como se não bastasse, enfermeiras andavam pelas ruas e tentavam nos atacar, ou seja, além de fugir que nem uns condenados do Pyramid Heard, ainda tínhamos que desviar dos ataques de enfermeiras assassinas e deformadas. Elas só não corriam atrás da gente porque o Pyramid Heard as matava.

\- De que lado aquela coisa está, afinal?! – Konan tirou as palavras da minha boca.

\- Acho que do lado de ninguém. – Concluiu Kakashi.

\- Estamos com um puta problema! – Berrou Asuma – Como vamos tirar aquela coisa da nossa cola?!

\- Sai! – Gritaram Pain, Konan, Shikamaru, Temari e Hinata. Agora que a coisa fica feia é que precisam da minha ajuda.

\- Nem olhem para mim. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia.

Corremos até entramos no parque. Parece que Pyramid Herard parou de nos perseguir. Agora quem nos perseguia eram os cachorros. Arrumamos gravetos gigantes e batemos neles. Só conseguimos alguns arranhões, mas nada sério. Achávamos que estávamos seguros, mas eu estava redondamente enganado.

\- Temos que sair dessa cidade. – Sentenciou Asuma.

\- Nem pensar. Yui sumiu e não sei onde está Kin.

\- Esquece a sua namorada e essa criança! Você pode arrumar outra garota e ter outros filhos. – Pain, você não sabe a merda que acabou de falar.

\- Em primeiro lugar, foi Kin que esteve do meu lado no Hotel Dasdon e quando vocês me abandonaram lá para morrer; em segundo lugar, Yui não é a minha filha, não de sangue, mas eu a amo como se fosse; e em terceiro lugar, não estaríamos aqui se o motorista não tivesse cismado em pegar um atalho.

\- G-G-G-Gente! – Hinata engoliu em seco.

Quando olhamos para a direção em que ela apontava, tinha uma criatura lá. Era toda branca, usava terno, tinha tentáculos saindo das costas e não tinha rosto. Era o Slender man! Mas isso era de um jogo, como é que...? Ah, foda-se a lógica! Nós corremos voltando pelo mesmo caminho em que viemos. Ele pegou o professor Yamato e estava atrás da gente. Por sorte, Pyramid Heard não nos esperava na saída do parque, mas Slender man saiu do parque para nos caçar.


	4. Chapter 4

Kin’s POV

Estava tudo pronto. Eu só precisava achar Sai, se ele ainda estiver vivo. Sai, seu idiota, por que você não correu quando eu mandei?! Agora estamos separados e com pouco tempo!

Parei e elevei minhas mãos até minha cabeça. Estava tendo uma visão. Era o mesmo parque de diversões da visão anterior. Vi Sai lutando com uma pessoa, mas seu rosto estava encoberto por uma máscara. Tinha uma velha maníaca rindo e uma loira com a mesma expressão. De repente, o mesmo demônio da visão anterior apareceu. Tenho que encontrar Sai e rápido! Não, não preciso mais.

Sai’s POV

Fugíamos do Slender man como um fugitivo foge da polícia. Entramos em uma casa e colocamos uma mesa na frente da porta. Ouvi uma janela ser quebrada e um vulto negro entrar por ela. Gritamos e corremos para a escada.

\- Estão correndo que nem uns idiotas por quê?! Por um acaso acham que voltei a ser fantasma?! – Essa voz.

\- Kin?! – Exclamamos surpresos. Impressionante que mesmo viva ela aparece do nada e ainda nos mata de susto.

\- O Papai Noel que não é.

\- Kin, cuidado! – Gritei.

O Slender man estava na porta da cozinha, mas ela sacou uma pistola e deu um tiro certeiro na cabeça dele, que explodiu e o corpo caiu para trás. Ficamos com os olhos arregalados e boquiabertos com o que acabamos de presenciar.

\- Vamos. Não dá tempo de explicar agora. – Ela disse jogando uma pistola para mim.

\- O que está acontecendo? Eu exijo respostas! – Berrou Gai.

\- Já disse que não dá tempo.

\- STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRSS! – Urrou uma voz desconhecida.

Do alto da escada apareceu uma criatura monstruosa e deformada carregando uma metralhadora. Por Kami! Aquele era o Nêmesis da franquia Resident Evil! Quis nem saber. Subi no corrimão da escada e pulei, seguido pelos outros. Nêmesis começou a atirar e uns dois ou três tiros me pegaram de raspão. Kin deu uns tiros nele, mas não conseguiu matá-lo. Corremos até a cozinha, passamos pelo corpo do Slender man e fomos para a porta dos fundos. Kin meteu o pé na porta digno deu um filme de ação e fomos para fora.

Infelizmente, Nêmesis saiu quebrando as paredes e veio atrás da gente. Como se não bastasse isso, enfermeiras, cachorros e insetos gigantes apareciam no nosso caminho e avançavam em nós. Nós, é claro, saíamos atirando feito loucos e correndo de Nêmesis.

\- O que está acontecendo? Por que personagens de jogos estão aparecendo aqui e nos atacando?

\- Personagens de jogos?

\- É. Slender, Resident Evil, qual será o próximo? Pac Man?!

\- Não é isso que você está pensando! Silent Hill é uma cidade cruel que usa parte do seu subconsciente contra você. Ela pega todos os seus medos, todos os seus arrependimentos e todos os seus sofrimentos e os personaliza, tornado-os reais. Se esses tais personagens estão aqui, é porque alguém aqui tem muito medo deles. – Faz sentido.

\- E como é que sabe de tudo isso? Pelo que eu sei, você não é de Silent Hill.

\- Mas Alessa era. Ela me contou sobre sua cidade natal.

\- STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRSSS! – Urrou Nêmesis.

\- Não somos da STARS caralho! – Gritei enquanto ativara em outra enfermeira.

\- Sai, está tudo claro! Minha visão, esta cidade, o que aconteceu com o Hotel Dasdon, tudo!

\- Espere aí, do que você está falando?

\- Do nascimento de Samael! Será hoje!

\- Hã?

\- Eu explico depois.

Entramos em uma delegacia. Encontramos um quadro enorme do Pyramid Heard com a inscrição “O juiz”. Não deu tempo de perguntar, pois Nemêsis entrou com uma bazuca tirada da puta que pariu e começou a atirar. Kin destruía os tiros dele com as balas da pistola (mais uma vez: FODA-SE a lógica). Nêmesis avançou para cima de nós e fomos obrigados a pular cada um para um lado. Nêmesis parecia estar pensando quem ia matar primeiro, mas uma espada surgiu do nada e o cortou ao meio.

Quando eu pensei que podia suspirar aliviado, percebi que o terror não tinha passado. Ali, bem à nossa frente, segurando uma espada ensanguentada, estava Pyramid Heard.


	5. Chapter 5

Sai’s POV

Pyramid Heard estava bem à nossa frente. Ele ia nos cortar ao meio. Dei uns tiros nele, mas não adiantou muita coisa e fiquei sem munição. Kin empunhou a arma contra ele.

\- Não adianta.

\- Fale por você.

Ela atirou nas bolas dele e ele teve que largar a espada para segurar o local. Para o meu azar, o braço que empunhava a espada estava de frente para mim. A espada dele caiu do meu lado e fez um pequeno corte na minha perna. Por que isso só acontece comigo? Só posso ser amaldiçoado!

Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Kin se levantou, me levantou e saímos correndo dali. Deixamos a delegacia para trás.

\- Você não tem medo?

\- Convivi 80 anos com criaturas assim. Não tenho medo. – Ela parou um pouco para tomar fôlego. Ao que parecia, ela estava gostando disso tudo que estava acontecendo. Como é possível?! – Vamos pegar Yui e sair daqui.

\- Yui, é assim que vocês a chamam? – A voz vinha de uma garota loira.

\- Quem é você? – Perguntei.

\- Sou a irmã da Alessa. – Ela respondeu e eu fiquei confuso.

\- Claudia. – Kin rosnou.

Kin’s POV

Então, essa era a Claudia. Alessa me falou dela. Elas eram do mesmo colégio e Alessa a tinha como irmã, mas quando Alessa se rebelou contra a Ordem, Claudia disse que era bobagem e que era um sacrifício a ser feito para que o deus deles nascesse. Pelo que eu entendi, Claudia era uma fanática da Ordem e deixou Alessa triste por preferir um ideal ao bem estar de sua “irmãzinha”. Como Claudia está viva e jovem por mais de 80 anos? Isso eu não sei responder.

\- Conhece ela? – Perguntou Sai.

\- Infelizmente.

\- Pois eu não te conheço.

\- Deixe-me me apresentar, sou a irmã da Alessa. – Comecei sarcasticamente e terminei de forma firme.

\- Não, eu que sou!

\- Só por cima das minhas cinzas!

\- Não! Eu sou a irmã da Alessa! Sou eu que vou cumprir a vontade dela!

\- Eu venho cumprindo a vontade dela desde que ela chegou ao sanatório!

\- Você só a atrapalhou! A vontade dela é que Samael nasça!

\- Alessa prefere morrer a dar a luz a esse demônio!

\- G-Garotas... – Começou o Sai gaguejando.

\- NÃO INTERROMPA! – Eu e Claudia gritamos ao mesmo tempo e ele se encolheu.

Gritamos um pouco mais uma com a outra até Claudia abrir uma passagem e aparecerem uns monstros que ela chamou de missionários. Agora faz sentido! Aquela passagem foi aberta com magia negra. Aposto minha alma que é graças à magia negra que Claudia está viva e jovem, mesmo se passando mais de 80 anos.

Os missionários vieram para cima de mim, mas com um tiro certeiro da cabeça, derrubei quatro ou cinco antes da minha munição acabar. Eu ia recarregar, mas um deles me atacou e eu tive que saltar para trás. Peguei uma das facas que trouxe, avancei nele e rasguei-lhe a garganta. Mais dois vieram para cima de mim, mas peguei a outra faca e cravei as duas, uma em cada cabeça. Sobraram uns três. Recarreguei a arma rapidamente e dei um tiro em cada um.

Nada como adrenalina para ter certeza de que estava viva. Desde que voltei à vida, eu me sinto uma estranha dentro do meu próprio corpo e as únicas coisas que me fazem ter certeza de que estou viva são o contato físico humano, dor, prazer e adrenalina.

Quando fui ver se Sai estava bem. Ele estava mais pálido do que costuma ser (se isso é possível), seus olhos estavam arregalados e sua expressão era de puro terror.

\- O que foi? Parece que viu um fantasma ou coisa assim.

\- Vi coisa pior.

Sai’s POV

Realmente, eu tinha visto coisa pior. Foi mais aterrorizante do que os monstros que eu enfrentei, mais até que o verdadeiro estado de Alessa, mais até que Pyramid Heard, Nêmesis e Slender man juntos. Kin e aquela mulher discutindo conseguiam ser piores que qualquer coisa.

\- Quem era ela?

\- Claudia, um membro a Ordem e velha amiga de Alessa. Conto depois. Temos que impedir o nascimento de Samael.

\- Nada disso. Vamos encontrar Yui e sair daqui.

\- A Yui é parte disso tudo. – Fiquei confuso.

\- Como assim?

\- Lembra quando eu disse que Alessa dividiu sua alma em duas, dividindo assim o demônio e que a escondemos em um lugar seguro? Pois é, esse lugar era o meu útero.

\- Isso quer dizer que... – Agora tudo faz sentido! Yui é a outra metade da alma de Alessa. Como eu demorei muito tempo para perceber!

\- Isso mesmo. Yui é a outra metade da alma de Alessa. Se essas duas se unirem em uma só, Samael nascerá.

\- O que é um pouco difícil, pois Alessa está...

\- Ela está aqui.

\- Como tem certeza?

\- As enfermeiras, os cachorros e os insetos são os mesmos que você enfrentou há alguns anos atrás. Eles são representações dos medos de Alessa. Se estão aqui, ela também está.

\- Então quer dizer que quem transformou o Hotel Dasdon em ruínas foi mesmo alguém da Ordem.

\- Isso mesmo.

\- Bem, sabemos quem fez isso e por que, mas não temos ideia de onde estão.

\- No parque de diversões.

\- Como você sabe?

\- Tive duas visões de um demônio aparecendo, todas as duas foram num parque de diversões.

Corremos até o parque de diversões. Durante nosso percurso, lutamos contra as representações dos medos da Alessa e cinco Slender men. Na verdade, a Kin lutou contra os Slenders, eu me borrei de medo.

Na entrada do parque de diversões, encontramos Hinata, Konan, Gai e Kakashi. O resto tinha morrido naquela casa quando Nêmesis atirou com a metralhadora. Entramos no parque. A névoa estava densa, mas havia um ponto de luz e um barulho infernal de relinchos.

Fomos até lá e vi a coisa mais horrenda que alguém poderia ver. Era um carrossel com cavalos de verdade atravessados por ganchos e faltavam-lhes pedaços da carne e como se não bastasse isso, o carrossel girava em fogo. Eu, Hinata, Konan, Gai e Kakashi vomitamos, já Kin tinha certa experiência com coisas do tipo, por isso ela ficou bem. De repente, os ganchos se soltaram da carruagem e os cavalos vieram para cima de nós.


	6. Chapter 6

Sai’ POV

Os cavalos vieram para cima de nós e tivemos que sair da frente, mas eles deram meia volta e se atiraram contra nós de novo.

\- Venha comigo! – Ordenou Kin e eu tive que obedecer porque, seja lá o que ela tem em mente, tem mais chances de dar certo do que se eu fizer alguma coisa.

Corremos pelo parque até chegar a uma parte onde tinham tonéis vermelhos. Kin pediu ajuda para deitar os tonéis e empurrá-los contra os cavalos. Como se isso fizesse algum efeito. Todos os tonéis se foram e os cavalos os pularam. Ela pensou que ia acontecer o que? Eles iam passar por cima dos cavalos e amassá-los? Ela está vendo televisão demais.

Kin’s POV

Depois de rolar todos os tonéis vermelhos em direção aos cavalos, peguei Sai pelo pulso, mudei a nossa trajetória, contornei os cavalos e corri até as outras, fazendo os cavalos que as estavam perseguindo virem atrás de mim. Enquanto Sai e os outros estavam vomitando as tripas, notei o símbolo da Ordem no piso do carrossel. Alessa tinha desenhado esse símbolo uma vez quando os médicos novos chegaram e disse para nunca confiar em alguém que o possuísse ou o adorasse. Os cavalos se soltando e correndo atrás de nós só me faziam perder tempo.

\- O que você está fazendo?! – Perguntou Sai alterado e não entendendo porra nenhuma.

\- Você vai ver.

Corri até o carrossel e ele ficou doido. Parte do meu plano mais que improvisado estava concluída. Foi sorte achar aqueles tonéis inflamáveis no meio do parque (e muito estranho também, mas de tratando de Silent Hill, nada é normal) e agora esses mesmos tonéis estavam no carrossel.

\- Espere, esses tonéis são inflamáveis.

\- Jura? Porque eu notei isso assim que os vi.

\- Você está pensando em...

\- Finalmente está acompanhando meu raciocínio.

Contornamos o carrossel e retornamos à nossa trajetória. Virei para trás para ver se estávamos em uma boa distância. Após confirmar isso e ver que os cavalos estavam aonde eu queria, atirei em um tonel fazendo-o explodir, como nos filmes que vi pela primeira vez. A explosão tomou conta do cenário e voou pedaços daqueles cavalos para todos os cantos. O problema é que o chão começou a rachar e tivemos que correr mais ainda para não sermos engolidos pela cratera. Felizmente conseguimos escapar.

\- Que bosta é essa?! – Escutei uma voz feminina desconhecida.

Eu, Sai, Hinata, Konan, Gai e Kakashi olhamos para a enorme cratera que se formou e vimos galerias subterrâneas e uma câmara onde estavam as pessoas da minha visão. O homem mascarado, Claudia e uma mulher velha. O corpo de Alessa estava no chão e Yui estava lutando contra o homem para não ser levada até ela.

\- Kin! – Gritou Alessa surpresa, porém feliz.

\- Você de novo?! – Grunhiu Claudia.

\- Isso ainda não acabou, Claudia.

Sai’s POV

Lá estava Yui, mas para nosso azar, Claudia estava lá também. Havia mais duas pessoas desconhecidas e Alessa.

\- Algum plano? – Perguntei já sabendo que ela ia fazer uma grande besteira.

\- Eu pego a Claudia e você pega o resto. – Falando isso, ela saltou para o buraco e ficou frente a frente com Claudia.

As duas começaram a discutir e a brigar. Tentei pensar em um plano, mas ao olhar para o horizonte podia ver vários Slender men, Pyramid Heards, Nêmesis e enfermeiras vindo em direção à cratera. Pelo jeito, tudo se encaminhava para um combate direto. Não teve jeito, saltei para a cratera e pousei na frente dos dois restantes. A velha se preparou para me atacar, mas o homem a impediu.

\- Não. Ele é meu. – Disse o mascarado.

\- Muito bem. – Ela segurou Yui enquanto ele veio na vinha direção.

Kin e Claudia jogaram as armas para o lado e o mascarado a minha frente fez o mesmo. Joguei minha pistola para o lado e avancei em sua direção. Ele se esquivou e socou meu estômago. Levantei com certa dificuldade, mas consegui desviar a tempo do soco que seria desferido em mim e desferi outro na cara dele. Para minha sorte, a máscara era feita de argila, se fosse de ferro, eu teria quebrado a mão pela intensidade do soco.

Continuamos nesse combate físico por um bom tempo até que destruí sua máscara por completo. Eu congelei. Não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Seus cabelos brancos cobriam a face com antigas cicatrizes de queimadura, mas mesmo assim o rosto me era conhecido.

\- Shin? Mas... Você está morto!

\- Não, eu não estou morto.

Ele me golpeou e eu fui ao chão.


	7. Chapter 7

Kin’s POV  
A situação estava difícil. Eu e Claudia no golpeávamos violentamente. Já estava com alguns hematomas nos braços, no rosto, meu cabelo estava parecendo um ninho de rato, mas pelo menos pude retribuir com um soco no meio da fuça, um chute no mesmo lugar e deixá-la com alguns hematomas pelo corpo. Interceptei um chute de Claudia e segurei sua perna com um dos braços. Com o outro eu dei uma cotovelada e atingi a área do joelho, que se quebrou. 

A luta parecia ganha, mas Claudia quebrou o acordo e usou magia negra para me jogar no chão e me imobilizar. Antes que ela pudesse fazer uma coisa, a espada do Pyramid Heard a cortou ao meio, e por consequência, me libertando da imobilização. Encarei Pyramid Heard e ele avançou contra mim. Desviei e peguei a minha arma. Após descarregar o cartucho, ele morreu.

\- Até que enfim. – Suspirei aliviada.  
\- STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRSS!

Quando olhei, vi um exército de enfermeiras, Pyramid Heard e outras duas criaturas que não consegui identificar na beirada da cratera. Eles estavam ocupados matando o resto do grupo. Me voltei para Dahlia e apontei a arma para ela.

\- Isso não acabou. – Ela disse.  
\- Ainda.

Quando eu me virei, Alessa estava de pé e seus olhos possuíam um brilho demoníaco. Eu devia saber, Samael estava tomando o controle do corpo da Alessa.

Sai’s POV  
Não, eu não posso acreditar! O meu irmão estava vivo!

\- Você não pode estar aqui! Eu te vi morrer!  
\- Você viu o orfanato desabar, mas eu não morri. A Ordem me achou, me salvou e cuidou de mim e eu ingressei na Ordem como retribuição.  
\- Você tem noção da merda que acabou de fazer?!

Ele veio para cima de mim de novo, mas eu me levantei e desviei. Não conseguia atacá-lo agora. eu teria que matá-lo, mas eu não queria perdê-lo outra vez.

\- Isso não tem que terminar assim!  
\- Claro que não. Junte-se a Ordem e juntos faremos um mundo melhor.  
\- Mundo melhor?! Vocês querem que um demônio nasça e acham que ele vai trazer o paraíso?! – Que bosta eu to falando?!  
\- Demônio? Aquela garota dará a luz ao deus que nos trará o paraíso!  
\- E que deus é esse? – Ele me olhou atônito e eu sorri vitorioso. – Você fala que o tal deus trará o paraíso, mas não sabe nem que “deus” está no útero de Alessa.  
\- Não ouça o que ele diz! – Gritou a velha. – Ele está tentando te confundir!  
\- Confundir, é? Que tal olhar para o lado? – Disse Kin e nós dois olhamos. Ela estava lutando contra Alessa, que parecia ter sido possuída por algo maligno.  
\- Isso é coisa dela! – Gritou a velha que eu ainda não sabia o nome e que estava apontando para Kin.  
\- Minha culpa, Dahlia?! Se você não tivesse oferecido sua filha para gerar Samael, nada disso estaria acontecendo!  
\- Está dizendo que essa é... – Comecei.  
\- Exatamente. Dahlia é a mãe de Alessa e líder do culto.  
\- Que seja! – Gritou Dahlia jogando Yui para Alessa, que a pegou pelo braço.  
\- Não! Não há resíduos da minha outra metade nessa garota! – Gritou o demônio dentro da Alessa e todos arregalamos os olhos. Kin conseguiu separar Yui da Alessa antes que elas se unissem.  
\- O que você fez?! – Gritou Dhalia.  
\- Simples. Alessa escondeu sua outra metade no meu útero. Quando Yui nasceu, eu a banhei em Aglaophotis e fiz a outra metade de Samael deixar o corpo dela.  
\- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO! – Gritaram Dahlia e Samael.  
\- E você ainda não acredita em mim? Você foi enganado. Eles te manipularam!  
\- Sai, eu sou teimoso, mas não sou idiota. – Disse Shin. – Temos que matar Alessa para que Samael morra.  
\- Não! – Dessa vez foi Kin. – Nem pensar! Alessa é a minha irmã.

Estamos em um beco sem saída. De um lado há Dahlia e Samael possuindo Alessa e do outro, eu Kin e Shin, sendo que Kin não quer matar a irmã. Não posso julgá-la, afinal alguns minutos atrás eu odiava a ideia de matar o meu irmão. Yui aproveitou a confusão para se esconder atrás de uma rocha.

\- Sai daí! – Ouvimos Alessa gritar e colocar as mãos na cabeça. Ela estava lutando contra Samael pelo controle do corpo. – Você precisa fazer isso!  
\- Mas Alessa, eu não consigo!  
\- Tirem ele de mim!  
\- Mas ele é a única coisa que te mantém viva!  
\- Não importa. Não aguento mais isso! Estou pronta para morrer.  
\- Mas Alessa...  
\- Não se preocupe comigo. Você fez o que pôde e eu te agradeço muito. E você não vai me perder, você tem a Yui.

Kin’s POV

Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, mas eu sabia que Alessa preferia morrer a dar a luz ao demônio, sabia que um dia isso iria acontecer. Senti a arma ser arrancada da minha mão. Era coisa de Dahlia, ela desarmou a mim e ao Sai. Shin (pelo que eu ouvi da conversa entre ele e Sai, é o irmão dele), começou a discutir com ela.

\- Me perdoe, Alessa.

Foi o que eu sussurrei antes de pegar um vidro contendo um liquido vermelho e jogá-lo em Alessa. Começou a sair fumaça como se ela estivesse se queimando, foi então que Alessa vomitou algo horroroso e caiu. Corri até ela e me certifiquei, Alessa estava morta e o que ela tinha vomitado era o demônio ainda em forma de feto.

\- Não! – Gritou Dahlia. – O que você fez?!  
\- O que eu fiz? Fabriquei aglaophotis assim que cheguei à cidade e despistei o meu seguidor. Sabia que iria precisar, mas não sabia que seria dessa forma.  
\- Você vai me pagar por isso!

Ela pegou uma das armas, mirou em mim e atirou.


	8. Chapter 8

Kin’ POV  
Quando Dahlia disparou, Sai se jogou na minha frente, mas vendo isso, Shin se jogou na frente dele e acabou levando o tiro por nós dois. Sai foi até ele e começou a gritar com ele. 

\- Seu idiota! Por que você fez isso?! – Sai começou a gritar e seus olhos ficaram marejados. Eu nunca o tinha visto dessa maneira.  
\- Porque eu sou seu irmão mais velho, seu tolo. Meu trabalho é cuidar de você e te proteger.

Por um instante fiquei chocada. Shin faria de tudo pelo Sai da mesma forma que eu faria por Alessa, a diferença é que eu falhei com Alessa, mesmo que ela diga o contrário. Não tivemos muito tempo, pois Dahlia veio apontando a arma para nós e engoliu o feto que Alessa cuspiu. Sai se levantou e eu tive que abraçá-lo não só para que avançasse e fizesse alguma besteira, como também para protegê-lo, pois o cano da arma estava voltado para ele.

\- Não preciso de Alessa, só é preciso dar a luz e isso todas as mulheres podem fazer. Que bonitinho. Tentando proteger o seu namorado da mesma forma que o irmão dele.  
\- Acabou, Dahlia. – Eu disse e ela começou a rir.

Com esse ataque de risos, aproveitei para pegar a outra que deixei escondida o tempo todo e atirei bem na cabeça dela. Foi rápido demais e eficaz.

\- Você tinha outra pistola e não me falou nada?!  
\- Era reserva. Eu estava guardando para quando algo assim acontecesse.  
\- Podia ter me falado antes!  
\- Não dá tempo de discutir. Olha! – Apontei para o corpo de Dahlia.

O corpo dela começou a evaporar e a virar fumaça. De toda essa fumaça, Samael apareceu e nos atacou, mas nós corremos e conseguimos escapar. Joguei a pistola reserva para Sai e peguei a reserva da reserva. Atiramos, mas ele voou e se jogou em nós. Rolamos cada um para um lado e atiramos de novo.

\- Eu nunca pensei que fosse acabar assim. – Disse Sai.  
\- Eu também não.  
\- Kin, se estivermos vivos quando isso tudo acabar, você casa comigo?  
\- Acho que não é uma boa hora para isso.

Sai’s POV  
Está certo que não é uma boa hora, mas eu não sei se vou ter essa oportunidade de novo!

\- Eu sei, mas eu não sei se teremos essa oportunidade de novo. Tsuchi Kin, quando esse pandemônio acabar, se acabar, e estivermos vivos, você quer se casar comigo?  
\- Claro.

Tivemos que nos jogar cada um para um lado para desviar. Alguns Nêmesis abriam fogo contra Samael, Pyramids Heards pulavam em cima dele e depois voltavam a se matar. Que estranho, horas eles lutavam contra Samael e depois se lembravam que não eram os únicos ali e voltavam a lutar uns contra os outros. Samael estava fraco, muito fraco, mas não desistia.

\- Quem diria. – Olhamos para trás e vimos Shin, com resquícios de vida, tossindo sangue. – Ele está pela metade e como nasceu prematuro devido a aglaophotis, deve estar mais fraco ainda.  
\- Kin, o que mais você tem aí?  
\- Só munição e essas coisas redondas de metal? – Ela disse pegando uma das “coisas”.  
\- Isso é uma granada. Quantas você tem?  
\- Três.

Peguei uma, tirei o pino e lancei, mas Samael desviou e eu explodi parte do exército. Peguei outra e foi a mesma coisa. Se eles já estavam putos comigo, agora me odeiam pelo resto da minha vida.

\- Me dá que eu jogo. – Ela ficou irritada por causa da minha pontaria, mas eu tinha um plano melhor.  
\- Vá ver Yui e proteja-a. Eu cuido de Samael.  
\- Você não acerta nem celeiro com essa coisa!  
\- Eu sei o que eu faço. – Tradução: eu espero saber o que eu estou fazendo.

Enquanto Kin foi ver Yui, que até agora não tinha saído detrás da pedra, eu corri até Samael e o exército. Todo mundo ali estava querendo me matar. Após uma corrida mortal em que eu tive que correr, saltar, desviar e ganhar alguns cortes e hematomas, tirei o pino da granada e joguei dentro da boca de Samael (também há 3 metros de distância não tem como errar). Corri de volta, mas fui pego pela explosão e projetado alguns metros à frente. Tudo ficou escuro.

Acordei com Kin e Yui me olhando. Yui me abraçou e eu retribuí. Como era bom saber que ela estava a salvo. Quando soltei Yui, Kin me beijou e novamente eu retribuí. Parecia não nos beijávamos há séculos. Nos separamos e vi que estava coberto de restos de demônio e não tinha mais nenhuma criatura.

\- O que aconteceu?  
\- Você explodiu Samael e quando ele se foi, todas as criaturas sumiram do nada. – Ela socou meu braço com muita força e eu gemi de dor. – Nunca mais faça isso! Já pensou se eu tivesse te perdido?!

Depois de massagear o meu braço, fomos até os corpos de Shin e Alessa. Constatei que Shin já tinha morrido já que além de não ter pulso, ele já devia ter perdido uns quatro litros de sangue. Saímos da cratera e vimos os corpos de Konan, Hinata, Kakashi e Gai. Nós os enterramos no cemitério de Silent Hill afastados dos nossos irmãos. Fizemos até um memorial improvisado para Shin e Alessa. Andamos pela cidade sem encontrar nenhuma criatura, saímos dela e encontramos a estrada principal.

\- Nem acredito que isso finalmente acabou. – Eu disse.  
\- E eu que achei que jamais teria fim, mas devo isso tudo a você, Sai.  
\- A mim?  
\- Se não fosse por você, se você tivesse fugido do hotel e nunca mais voltado, nada disso seria possível. Eu e Alessa ainda estaríamos naquele lugar vendo pessoas serem mortas cada vez mais.

Andamos pela estrada principal até acharmos um lugar e conseguirmos uma carona para casa.


	9. Epílogo

Sai’s POV

Após voltarmos para casa, nós fomos a um hospital avaliar os danos. O pessoal daquele hospital já estava cansado de me ver, pois há oito anos eles me veem entrar por aquelas portas. Perguntaram até para que guerra eu tanto ia para voltar todo fudido daquele jeito.

Quando o pessoal chegou, relatamos o que aconteceu em Silent Hill e eles acharam que éramos loucos por ter ido até Silent Hill e que coisas estranhas aconteciam por lá. Custava alguém ter avisado aquele motorista antes de ele resolver pegar um atalho?!

Deixando essa história de lado, eu me formei, arrumei um emprego e eu e Kin finalmente nos casamos. Estou trabalhando em uma empresa de marketing em outro estado, por isso nos mudamos. Meu casamento está ótimo! Yui esqueceu tudo o que aconteceu com o tempo. Também, tenta explicar que a mãe dela não é a mãe dela e que ela é metade da alma da irmã da mãe dela! E agora Kin a chama de filha para não ter que explicar isso.

Por fala nisso, Kin engravidou, mas dessa vez foi de mim e com o processo natural (deixa quieto que para explicar vai demorar uma eternidade). Quando nasceu, fiquei surpreso, pois não era um e sim dois bebês. Ela teve um casal de gêmeos de cabelo preto e olhos negros como nós dois. Nós os batizamos de Shin e Alessa, em homenagem aos nossos falecidos irmãos.

E pensar que tudo isso só foi possível graças a uma ideia maluca de passaras férias em um hotel assombrado.


End file.
